


The Love That Lasted to The Grave

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Oops, i needed to get this angst mess out, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A look at Foldo and Jussipo's relationship after the kiss. As well as Piak discovering what he should have known.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The Love That Lasted to The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> My first LFTK fic and it was written over the course of about 4 hours so yeah enjoy!!

The relief Foldo felt even just voicing his fears was immense. He knew he was right. He was nearly useless. No inborn talent with the sword like Iona or Arman. No secret powers like Tiuri. Not even a talent for the lute, the most glorious instrument he’s ever heard. Foldo continued sharpening his sword, listening to his friend strumming. The strumming stopped as Jussipo gave him the most incredulous look.

“Are you  _ kidding me? _ ” Jussipo’s eyes grew wide processing how his friend, the subconscious love of his life was berating every important thing about himself. “You are kind, brave...you’re amazing with your sword.” Jussipo’s mind cycled through so many other words he could use,  _ handsome, tall, chivalrous _ all came to mind but he kept his tongue in check with those. 

Instead he switched tactics. “So, if we all die tomorrow…” The question was an inevitable one and with most things, Jussipo didn’t consider how it should be phrased. He cringed slightly, but pushed on. 

“Which we probably will.” Foldo supplied, helpfully. 

“What’s the one thing that you haven’t done, you’d have really liked to have done?” Jussipo strummed nervously on his lute, watching his friend consider. The minutes dragged on. 

Finally, Foldo asked, quieter than Jussipo’s ever heard him, “honestly?” Jussipo caught his gaze. 

“Honestly.” 

Foldo’s response was near immediate. The kiss, soft and chaste, lasted only a moment but in that moment everything stopped. The world and all its danger disappeared. Jussipo’s eyes slid shut. Then Foldo pulled away. 

Jussipo sat back, considering what just happened. He’d wanted that for a long time, maybe longer than he’d realized. It was such a welcome thing in his heart, he knew he’d been waiting. Foldo stopped sharpening his sword, nervous for the reaction. 

Jussipo was to do what he did best of course. “His looks were so alluring, young Foldo’s heart was...purring.” A cheeky side grin, accompanied by a soft chuckle. 

“Purring? Is that the best you could come up with?” 

“It’s a first draft.” Jussipo sounded affronted. “Revisions to follow.” 

Foldo laughed and gestured for the music man to continue his strumming. 

“ _ And the love between the two lasted….until the grave. _ ” 

Foldo hated the sound of those lyrics but he kept silent, watching Jussipo. He looked even more handsome in the firelight, brightly shining. 

“Juss…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Could you-” Foldo stopped himself before he could say anything more foolish. His brain was going a million different directions and he couldn’t slow a thought down.

“Are you asking me to teach you how to play?” Jussipo smiled. He placed the instrument in Foldo’s lap. 

“If we’re going to die tomorrow, the one skill I’ve always wanted to obtain is the lute.” Foldo admitted, admiring the instrument in his arms. 

“Well, I am most happy to be your willing teacher.” Jussipo took Foldo’s hands in his own, guiding them across the strings. 

Foldo blushed at the contact, thankful it was dark enough to block it out. 

They spent the rest of the evening in close company, sleep long forgotten. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Piak awoke to the sound of laughter and lute strumming. He rubbed his eyes seeing his brother and Foldo extremely close together, giggling like young maidens. 

They noticed he was awake and immediately Jussipo put distance between them. Both of them straightened up their clothes, looking oddly suspicious. 

“What?” Piak glanced between the two, confused and intrigued. He had missed  _ something  _ while he was asleep, but it was hard to tell what exactly that something was. 

“What?” Foldo echoed, a nervous glance at Piak and back to Jussipo.

“ _ What? _ ” Piak said again, this time directly to Jussipo who of course responded with, “Nothing.” in the tone of voice he often used to hide his intentions. 

Piak rolled his eyes and moved on, seeing Arman and Tirui approaching the camp. 

  
  
  
  
  


The knights had somehow made it into the castle. Never again did Piak want to look at another sewers system, although a part of him did think it was a neat way to travel. 

They were now surrounded by the Red Riders, Iona stole the letter from Tiuri and handed it to the leader. 

Piak watched him put the letter in his back pocket as he taunted the young knights. Both parties drew their swords and charged. 

In the fray, Piak used his small size and agility to pluck the letter out of the pocket of the Red Rider leader. 

“I’ve got it!” He cheered, handing it off to his brother ignoring his worried chastising. Jussipo threw the letter to Tiuri. 

When their friend hesitated, both Piak and Jussipo screamed at him. Tiuri ran off without even a goodbye. Momentarily distracted, neither one saw the Red Rider brute headed towards Piak. 

In the last possible second with a shout, “NO.” Jussipo jumped in front of his little brother, taking a sword straight to the gut. For only the second time, the entire world stopped. 

Turning, Foldo watched Jussipo fall to his knees. His heart pounded. His blood boiled. Control lost, Foldo killed everyone in his path to get to Jussipo. 

_ “JUSSIPO!”  _ Foldo’s scream cut through Piak’s consciousness as he realized what had happened. His big brother fell into his arms, Piak grunting from the weight. He tried his best to pull them both out of harm’s way as Foldo slashed more and more men with his sword. 

Fire in his eyes, sword stained ruby with blood, Piak couldn’t help admiring Foldo. No wonder his brother had been in love with him since they were children.

Foldo ran to Jussipo’s side and helped Piak and Arman get him to the hall upstairs. Once in the safety of the hall, the group laid Jussipo down on the marble floor. He was turning paler by the minute. 

An eternity passed but finally Lavinia and Tiuri arrived in the cooridoor. Tiuri went right to Jussipo, the life draining from him. He tried to sit up to greet them but his wound was too great. 

“Easy, easy, easy.” Foldo cooed, keeping him in place gently. The tears were threatening but for Jussipo's sake, he wouldn’t let them fall. Not yet. 

  
  
  
  


“Did we...do it? Did we stop him?” Jussipo struggled to get the words out, breathing taking up almost all of his energy. 

“How could we not have stopped him?” Tiuri smiled, reassuringly. Jussipo tried to smile back but it turned into a grimace.

“Has he messed up my hair with all his fussing?” Jussipo asked the others, fondly glancing at Foldo who was tucking another of Jussipo’s stray hairs behind his ears. 

“Your hair looks good.” Tiuri complimented. 

“Better than good, your hair looks great.” Arman agreed. That satisfied Jussipo. He smiled, his brain starting to get fuzzy from the pain. 

“I always did have great hair. Isn’t that right, Fol?” Foldo choked on his sobs, forcing a chuckle. They kept their gaze trained on each other as Jussipo felt his last breath leaving him. 

He wanted the last face he saw to be Foldo. A million memories flashed in his mind. The knight training when he watched Foldo throw those knives so beautifully, splashing in the stream, late night rendezvous and finally the kiss last night. 

With all those memories at the forefront of his mind, Jussipo closed his eyes for the last time. 

“He’s going to be okay….Isn’t he?” Piak desperately searched for answers from the older novices. He looked at Lavinia, exhausted and sad. Trying again, weaker this time: “Isn’t he?” 

A squeeze of his shoulder by Tiuri told him everything he needed to know. He was going home without his older brother. The thought was enough to destroy him. 

But he had to be strong, for himself, his family and most importantly: For Foldo. 

  
  


The funeral was a morbid affair. A grave marked only by Jussipo’s sword and his lute. The group gathered around it. 

Piak sang one of Jussipo’s original compositions, Foldo joining in almost immediately. Their voices carried into the heavens, joined by the rest of their friends. 

They knew Jussipo died a hero and for that they would all be grateful. 

Piak was a knight! The youngest knight in Dagernaut history! And yet the celebrations weren’t all happy. 

He glanced around the crowded hall, revelers being loud and drunk. In the far corner he saw his friends sitting somberly. 

“Not enjoying ourselves I see.” 

“How can we? We are one short.” Tiuri agreed with sadness in his tone.

“Would Jussipo want this?” The tactic was harsh but he couldn’t let his friends not enjoy their night. This was a time to celebrate what they and Jussipo had all worked hard for. 

When no one responded Piak continued, “No, he wouldn’t. He would tell you all to go get drunk and enjoy yourselves. You earned it!” He pushed Lavinia and Tiuri off the bench, “Now go get comfy in a corner and spend time together!” Turning to Arman, “And you! Go find a girl to dance with!! Off you go!” 

Then Piak turned to Foldo, sweet, loving Foldo. The one person in this world Piak knew Jussipo cared about most, even more than his lute and that’s saying something. 

“Let’s go talk.” Piak held out his hand for the older boy. Foldo took it, following Piak out of the mess hall. 

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Did you love my brother?” The question clearly caught Foldo off-guard. He gave Piak a bizarre look. 

“Fol, it’s a simple yes or no answer. I won’t tell.” 

“Piak, it’s not that simple….you can’t just drop a-” 

“Foldo, please.” 

Foldo sighed and responded, “yes, I did.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate your honesty. I also know how hard it is for you right now. We both loved him and miss him for different reasons.” Piak finally let his tears fall. But they weren’t for Jussipo, or at least not directly. “I want you to know, I consider you a brother-in-law, even though you and Juss never got married.” 

Turning to leave, Piak added one more thing, “Take care of yourself, Foldo.” 

“You as well, Piak. Come by anytime you’d like.”

“I will.” 


End file.
